tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Quarry Trucks
Quarry trucks 'are a type of truck used at the quarry for carrying bulk material. Anopha Quarry Trucks Railway Series= Anopha Quarry Trucks *'Class: 5 and 7-Plank Open Wagons Anopha Quarry trucks are small trucks privately owned by Ffarquhar Quarry Company. They are used to transport stone and slate from the quarry down to Ffarquhar and Knapford Harbour. Basis' Anopha Quarry trucks are based on 5 and 7-plank open wagons. Appearances Railway Series *Branch Line Engines - Percy's Predicament *Tramway Engines - Mavis and Toby's Tightrope *Toby, Trucks and Trouble - Mavis and the Lorry and Bulstrode *Thomas Comes Home - Snow Problem, Washout! and Toby's Megatrain *Wilbert the Forest Engine - Foaming at the Funnel Liveries Anopha Quarry trucks have been seen in many liveries such as orange, grey, pink and yellow, accompanied with 'FQC' in white/grey. Merchandise *Lionel Gallery File:Percy%27sPredicamentRS2.png File:Percy%27sPedicamentRS5.png File:MavisRS1.png File:MavisRS5.png File:Toby%27sTightropeRS3.png File:MavisAndTheLorryRS1.png File:BulstrodeRS6.png File:BulstrodeRS5.png File:SnowProblemRS1.png File:Washout!RS1.png File:Toby'sMegatrainRS1.png File:Toby'sMegatrainRS2.png File:Toby'sMegatrainRS3.png File:FoamingattheFunnelRS2.png File:Toby'sTightropeLMillustration4.png File:LionelAnophaQuarryFfarquharTruck.png|Lionel File:BR5PlankWagons.png|Anopha Quarry trucks' first basis File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|Anopha Quarry trucks' second basis China Clay Trucks Railway Series= China Clay Trucks *'Class': 6 Plank Open Wagons China Clay trucks are trucks privately owned by the Sodor China Clay Company. They are used to transport China clay from the quarry to Brendam Docks for shipping to the mainland. Basis China Clay Trucks are based on 6 plank open wagons. Appearances Railway Series *Main Line Engines - The Diseasel and Wrong Road Liveries China Clay trucks have been seen in liveries such as red and green, accompanied with 'SODOR CHINA CLAY' in white. Merchandise *Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:TheDiseaselRS1.png File:TheDiseaselRS2.png File:TheDiseaselRS4.png File:WrongRoadRS7.png File:WrongRoadRS8.png File:WoodenRailwaySodorChinaClayTrucks.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayNeilWithChinaClayTruck.jpg|Wooden Railway with Neil File:6-PlankOpenWagon.jpg|China clay trucks' basis Ballast Trucks Railway Series= Ballast Trucks *'Class': 7 and 8-plank Plank Open Wagons Ballast trucks are trucks that reside at The Little Western. They are used to transport ballast from the Arlesdale Railway to the North Western Railway. According to the Railway Series volume, Oliver the Western Engine, ballast trucks were considered to be the worst of all for a long time. This was until Donald and Douglas managed to transform goods traffic on both the Main Line and the Little Western. In addition they stopped their teasing towards Oliver when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apart. Basis Ballast trucks are based on 7 and 8-plank open wagons. They were later replaced by Mineral wagons. Appearances Railway Series *Oliver the Western Engine - Resource and Sagacity and Toad Stands By *Wilbert the Forest Engine - Wired-Up Gallery File:ToadStandsByRS1.png File:ToadStandsByRS4.png File:ResourceAndSagacityRS6.png File:ResourceandSagacityRS4.png File:WiredUpRS3.png File:WiredUpRS6.png Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Trucks Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Trucks Lynton and Barnstaple Railway trucks are a type of truck from the Lynton and Barnstaple Railway. Appearances Railway Series *Thomas and the Twins - Trevor Helps Out and Down the Drain Television Series * Season 2 - Saved from Scrap, Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel and The Diseasel * Season 3 - Mavis and Toby's Tightrope * Season 6 - Salty's Secret Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail * Capsule Plarail (several versions) * TrackMaster * Bachmann Gallery File:TrevorHelpsOutRS5.png File:DownTheDrainRS1.png File:DownTheDrainRS2.png File:SavedfromScrap25.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge49.png File:PopGoestheDiesel30.png File:TheDiseasel5.png File:Salty'sSecret56.jpeg|Mavis pulling a Lynton and Barnstaple Railway truck File:ChinaClayTrucksTVModelBasis.jpg|Lynton and Barnstaple Railway truck in real life Merchandise Gallery File:TOMYHenry.jpg|TOMY with Henry and a van File:TOMYStanley.jpg|With Stanley and Troublesome Truck File:TOMYStephen.jpg|With Stephen File:TOMYLuke.jpg|With Luke and Barrel Truck File:PlarailConnorAndCaitlinKingOfhTheRailwaySet.jpg|With Connor and Caitlin King of the Railway Set File:TOMYTrackMasterHenry2007.jpg|TrackMaster with Henry File:TrackmasterPhilip.jpg|With Philip File:TrackMasterProteusWithPlantWagonAndBlueTruck.jpg|With Proteus and Blue Truck File:TrackMasterLukeWithLogCar.jpg|With Luke File:TrackMasterSirHandelinCharge.jpeg|With Sir Handel in Charge File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|With Duncan in Duncan and the Runaway Elepahant File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencer.jpg|With Coal Mustache Spencer File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|With Timothy File:TrackMasterTheOriginalThomas.jpg|With Original Thomas File:2015TrackMasterThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|With Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TrackmasterPhilipGreatestMoments.png|With Philip File:TrackmasterSteelworksThomas.jpg|With Steelworks Thomas File:TrackMasterRevolution2015Thomas'BigHaul.jpg|With Thomas' Big Haul File:TrackMasterDuck'sPowerLineRepair.jpg|With Duck's Power Line Repair File:TrackMasterSmelter'syardcars.jpg|Smelter's Yard Cars File:WindUpStandardTruck.jpg|Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Trucks File:Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:WindUpClearMetallicBlueT.Truck.png|Clear Metallic Version File:Wind-UpTroublesomeGravelTruck.jpg|Stone Truck File:WindUpOrangeStoneT.Truck.png|Orange Stone Truck File:WindUpBrownGravelTruck.png|Brown Stone Truck File:Wind-upGreenMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|Green Metallic Stone Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:CapsulePlarailBrownGravelTruck.jpg|Brown Gravel Truck File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Log Truck File:Wind-UpOrangeLogTruck.jpg|Orange Log Truck File:WindUpClearMetallicYellowLogTruck.png|Yellow Clear Metallic Log Truck File:Wind-UpGoldLogTruck.jpg|Gold Log Truck File:CapsulePlarailRedLogTruck.jpg|Red Log Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeFishTruck.jpg|Fish Crate Truck File:CapsulePlarailBarrelTruck.jpg|Barrel Truck File:CapsulePlarailYellowBarrelTruck.jpg|Yellow Barrel Truck File:WindUpSnowCoveredTruck.png|Snow Covered Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:Wind-UpRedTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Red Troublesome Milk Truck File:Wind-UpBlueTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Blue Troublesome Milk Truck File:Wind-upTreasureTruck.png|Treasure Truck File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Bachmann 5-Plank Trucks Model Series= |-|Railway Series= 5-plank Trucks (Cars) Often when mining for coal or rocks, 5-plank Trucks are used. Their size makes them ideal to fit into low tunnels or mines. Basis These trucks are based on 5-plank open wagons. Liveries These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey. Trivia * In the second season episode, Percy's Predicament, one 5-plank truck had the Spiteful Brake Van's angry face mask on. Gallery File:DirtyWorkRS2.PNG File:PopGoestheDiesel49.png File:Percy'sPredicament13.png|A 5-plank truck with The Spiteful Brake Van's angry face File:ThomasGetsBumped58.png|Thomas behind a 5-plank truck File:Toby'sTightrope54.png|5-plank trucks near Mavis Toby'sTightrope57.png File:HorridLorry31.png|A 5-plank truck next to Percy File:BusyGoingBackwards12.png File:ASurpriseforPercy33.png|A bunch of 5-plank trucks on the upper tracks. File:Salty'sSecret25.png File:Salty'sSecret56.jpeg MoreBadDaysforThomasandhisFriends-TobyandtheSkateboarders1.png|A 5-Plank Truck behind Toby Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Rolling stock Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Trucks Category:The Little Western Category:North Western Railway